A Study in Contrasts
by sakuuya
Summary: Ten loosely-connected drabbles dealing with the evolving relationship between Kish and Deep Blue. Written for IchigoPudding's contest.


**A Study in Contrasts**

This is an entry for IchigoPudding's **Confused Couple Contest**. As far as I know, it's the only fic that's ever been written with this particular couple (Kish/Deep Blue, in case you somehow stumbled in here without knowing that and would like to leave now), and it's one of the first (but not likely the _very _first) of its form in this fandom.

You see, instead of a typical narration, this fic is made up of ten drabbles (100-word ficlets); perhaps it's better to think of it as a concept album rather than a story. The drabbles are all in the same continuity, and are arranged in roughly chronological order, but there isn't a terribly coherent plot, and verb tenses/perspectives/points of view/moods shift like crazy from part to part. Don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

I.

The first time Kish sees his leader's form, he mostly just feels honored. Back on his home planet, it is customary for commanders to shield themselves from the eyes of their subordinates, and Deep Blue is a stickler for proper discipline.

A thoughtful man would wonder why the raven-haired alien would choose to reveal himself, but Kish is a creature of the moment, and proud enough to believe he _deserves_ to see his leaders true body.

He just didn't think he would be seeing so _much _of it, but he closes his eyes and pretends that he's kissing Mew Ichigo.

II.

Sometimes I just want to throttle Aoyama Masaya. His body is... convenient, given the red-haired girl's bizarre attraction, and he admittedly holds admirable views regarding the rest of his vile race, but he remains disgustingly inept at keeping her to himself.

What kind of fool would let someone like Kish woo his mate?

If he cannot defend what is his, I'm afraid I may have to step in and do it for him. There are... few things I would enjoy less than courting a vacuous human female, but losing one of my best men to her is one of them.

III.

"Get away from me, you pervert! I told you, I can't stand you! Leave me alone!"

"Ooh, Kitten, you wound me. You know how much I love you!"

"Too bad you make me wanna puke, then, hunh?"

"Another one right through the heart! Why must you be like that, darling? I mean, I can tell you for a fact that I'm a _much _better kisser than your lame little boyfriend could ever hope to be!"

"Whaa— How the hell would you know something like that?"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll tell you about it sometime."

IV.

Your companions seem grumpy, and you don't know why. Pai's always got a bug up his ass, obviously, but Taruto's been pouting like a child for days.

In all honesty, it's kind of getting eerie.

It would be weird to ask about it, so you suffer in silence, hoping one of them cracks before you go completely loony.

When Taruto finally blurts out that he thinks _he _should get to have private meetings with Deep Blue, you can't help but laugh.

And then you tell him what _really _goes on in those meetings. Traumatized is preferable to grouchy any day.

V.

Kish lunged forward and grabbed the man who looked like Aoyama by the neck. _Deep Blue is really playing his part well_, he thought. Of course the sable-haired alien possessed the strength and speed to throw Kish clear across the room (and had done so on several occasions; it had taken days for Kish's bruises to fade), so the yellow-eyed man couldn't understand why he was willing to play someone as weak and pliable as Aoyama. Could it be that the master, always so perfectly in control, got off on being abused every now and then? It boggled the mind.

VI.

"You know, if Ichigo found out about this weakness of yours..." Deep Blue comments.

"How would she ever find out?"

"Well, since you _insist_ on constantly throwing yourself into her proximity..." Kish can tell it's meant to be a joke, but it comes out bitter.

"Someone's jealous! I know what'll make you feel better!" The emerald-haired alien leans in for a kiss, but Deep Blue's hands dance over his flesh, and he bursts out laughing.

Kish almost wishes he hadn't admitted to being ticklish, but it's worth it to feel the other man's hands on him.

VII.

In a way, Ichigo was disappointed that Kish wasn't constantly harassing her any more. It wasn't that she wanted anything to do with him, but the attention was flattering, in a creepy sort of way. There was no way she'd admit as much out loud, but she sometimes wished Masaya was more forward, more forceful. Plus, there was something to be said for knowing that hot guys, even if they _were _kinda sketchy, liked you.

Most of her was relieved not to have to watch out for her creepy stalker all the time, but she did _not_ like feeling unimportant.

VIII.

_I love you_.

The words, spoken mumblingly by the lovely man beside him, reverberated through Deep Blue's head like ripples in a still pond. Kish was always... very _free_ with his affections (which rather explained the thing with the human girl), but that was the first time he'd ever said _that_. He didn't even seem to be awake; his eyes were mostly closed. The older alien wasn't sure how his lover could say something so monumental that casually.

For his part, Deep Blue kissed the top of the other man's head and prayed he would forgive him for staying silent.

IX.

Their eyes are a study in contrasts.

One pair is a glittering gold, passionate and rich and sparkling with mischief and laughter.

The other set is ice-blue, as cautious and cruel as the leader who sees the world through them.

In other ways, they are similar: thick, almost feminine dark hair; pale skin, which makes them look deceptively fragile, like china dolls; lithe bodies that entwine and blend into one another until they're almost one.

It's only looking into their eyes that show the differences, and the dissemblance is why they fit together like two halves of a broken heart.

X.

Sometimes, little things change the world.

Little things, I reflected, like Kish getting over his puerile infatuation with that human. I'd worried that my lover's crush would be my undoing.

If Kish had been adamant in his supposed love for the girl, would I have been able to strike him down as I should? Or would I have let the girl destroy me, too crippled by love to fight back?

Perhaps I would have. Who could say?

There was little point to such idle conjectures, though, as I walked through the rejuvenated Earth with my lover's warm hand in mine.


End file.
